


Gustabo con b de bombón

by SarciarSam



Series: alguien con letra de algo. [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Con 14 vendía droga, cigarros, lo que sea, mientras más mejor. Pero no hablemos de los 16 años... Prefiere no recordar esas épocas:
Series: alguien con letra de algo. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894624
Kudos: 12





	Gustabo con b de bombón

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Ambientación: Melanie Martinez - A millón men**

A la edad de cinco años Gustabo fue abandonado, los suficientes para saber lo que pasaba… no para saber qué hacer.

No tiene ningún recuerdo de ellos: ni rostros, ni marcas, ni cabello. Nada que los vincule de cualquier forma. Puede que el padre de Horacio guardase algo, algo de cuando lo dejaron en su puerta, sentado en las escaleras grises -por suciedad- enfrente de la casa de los Pérez. Pero ese hombre ya estaba en una tumba y tampoco tenía interés en buscar.

Aún recuerda que la madre de Horacio se quedó con ellos uno o dos años después de su llegada. Ella era buena… cuando quería, claro. Después tuvo deudas, multas y un coche a medio pagar. Todo a nombre suyo. Su solución fue irse, huir de los problemas.

Y luego, les quedó un hombre triste y borracho, que de vez en cuando llegaba a casa y hablaba con ellos feliz. Hasta que en el día siguiente, ya no estaba en casa… de nuevo.

A Gustabo siempre le gustó teñirse de rubio y Horacio disfrutaba de tener una cresta _«elige tú el color»_. Se lo hacían ellos, con 12 años comenzaban a usar el poco dinero que tenían para comprar cajas de tintes y rastrillos -la cresta no era la mejor del mundo, pero la hacía con ilusión-. A los 15 compraron una máquina. Puede que sus mejores años de juventud fueran con 27 años, cuando Pogo tenía control de él. Apenas a sus 50 años tenían el dinero para ir a locales, los más caros -de ser posible-, tenían un fantástico trabajo de policías, de Alumnos a Subinspectores -que obtuvo por un ataque de ira _«igual nos merecíamos el puesto»_ -, después Inspectores Jefe y agentes del CNI

_~~Los primeros en llegar a un código 3.~~ _

Gustabo era mayor que Horacio, se hizo responsable de él. Tal vez Horacio era quien lo sacaría de las calles, mientras eso pasaba debía estar de su lado y llevar el dinero a casa. Todo sea por su hermano Horacio -a su parecer: 

~~_«no serías nada sin mi»- _ ~~~~~~

Era algo ambicioso, luchador, pero siempre modesto; al menos cuando no era Pogo _«solo Dios sabe que dinero presume ese payaso»_. Puede que aquellos problemas de dinero causarán su existencia: Pogo decía tener todo el dinero que Gustabo nunca podría poseer, al menos hasta ahora.

_~~«¿Qué decías? Creo que tengo más de lo que tu conseguirte»~~ _

Fue la causa de muchos problemas, solo se había ido un momento y ya recibía puñaladas por todos los costados. Hasta prefería dejarle el problema a él. Casi pierde a su hermano y varios amigos que mantenía por su pico de oro. Pudo seguir a flote porque no era un cobarde. Pogo lo sabe.

No termino la primaria, siempre tuvo malas notas, tampoco ayudaba que a los 8 años buscaba trabajos donde pudiese. ~~A veces~~ ayudaba a la vecina coja del lado derecho, ~~a veces~~ al vecino ciego de la izquierda, ~~a veces~~ vendía dulces, ~~a veces~~ ayudaba en puestos de comida, ~~a veces~~ se ensuciaba de más para pedir por la calle. Con 14 vendía droga, cigarros, lo que sea, mientras más mejor. Pero no hablemos de los 16 años... Prefiere no recordar esas épocas:

** Noviembre de 1986 **

─ Solo tienes que chuparle la pinga y él te dará 100 pavos. ─lo miraba con duda, algo de miedo─ ¡Coño, Gustabo! Prometo que tú hermano no se entera.

Era su primera vez ahí -aunque conociera al dueño-; un bar gay, un estriptis de hombres para hombres, maricones a maricones -al menos como se llamaban en esa época-, prostitución tras bastidores. No le gustaba la idea, pero se habían quedado sin pasta y tenía que pagar la factura del agua, Horacio debía terminar el colegio. Ni siquiera debería está aquí, no disfruta sintiendo, mucho menos viendo. Siente repulsión solo de pensarlo.

─ Te repito: mientras esos viejos no sepan tu edad y no delates el lugar, estarás de puta madre. Que la ley te protege. Dices que no fue consensuado y… ¡ala! ¡a tomar por culo!

─ ¡Ya, y mi reputación también va a tomar por culo!

En cambio no era su primera vez, en referencia a chupar una polla, o un culo -metiendo, dejar que metan-. Lo hacía algunas veces con algunos de la escuela de Horacio, adolescentes cachondos y eso -con quienes pudiera fingir algún orgasmo-, con aquellos que más agradables le parecían -los que se parecen a él-. Pero con adultos era otra cosa, esos eran hombres, algunos experimentados.

─ Necesitas el dinero y eso no se regala. Te consigues un carnet falso, por si acaso. ─El que consiguió más adelante, con la suficiente pasta: **_"James Rodríguez"_** , y por si Horacio pregunta, otra de **_"Joe Johnson”_** , _«para que te compres birras»_ ─ A lo mejor te piden fumar, beber, drogarte.

No tenía otras opciones. Puede que intenten echar otra vez a Horacio de la escuela, tendría que pagar una vez más para evitarlo; lo mejor quiere ropa nueva, o a lo mejor más maquillaje -como el que oculta debajo de su cama-. No podrían sobrevivir sin gas, menos agua, ni luz. _«¡Mierda! la puta renta»_.

─ Si el pavo no te agrada, lo dejas; sí insiste le dices a seguridad. Todo será cosa tuya. Lo que nos importa es que subas y bailes. ¡Anda! que _“bombón”_ sería buen apodo. ─La palabra va con él, su referencia para deletrear su nombre y para definirse a si mismo.

Era una mala época, gais demoníacos y todo ese rollo. Pero tantos se ocultaban que muchos -siempre cubiertos en una capucha- darían lo que fuera por solo un baile, un privado, un oral, un anal. Sacaría buena pasta de esto.

_~~Lo intentara.~~ _

─ Vale, ─Dijo finalmente─ ¿cuándo empiezo?

─ Está noche, de ser posible. Si acaso mañana.

Paso el día rápido. Después de pasar la mañana preguntando por algunos trabajos matutinos, por la tarde fue a recoger a Horacio del colegio. Hablaron un poco de su profesor favorito, calificaciones, hasta de como un tío se burló de su cresta.

─ Si sigue así le dejare la nariz rota, te lo juro. ─Dijo el de cresta con reflejos rojos -lo suficiente como para que no lo regañen por ello, ya tenían suficiente con las faltas a causa del peinado-.

─ ¡No! ¡Horacio! ─Arrastró las "o"─ No te busques problemas, hombre. Que solo están buscando por dónde pillarte para sacarte de ahí.

─ Gustabo, los problemas, ¡los problemas me los como!

_~~Igual que él, quien se comería un prepucio a las 10 de la noche.~~ _

Le dijo que encontró un trabajo nocturno.

─ Voy a trabajar de barman. ─Duda de qué tan buena es su mentira, la considera un poco -muy- arriesgada. Pero si llegaba borracho, o drogado -como le habían dicho- era su mejor opción para salvarse de preguntas a media noche. Se asustaba demasiado, en cualquier caso, Horacio siempre le creía.

─ No bebas la mercancía, que te conozco ¡eh!

─ Me pillaste ─Fingió una risa.

Nunca le dijo a Horacio la verdad, estaría avergonzado. Dice demasiados chistes de que ha hecho ese tipo de cosas, o las disfruta sin importarle la persona con quien tenga sexo; no es verdad al fin y al cabo -qué daría por volver en el tiempo y darse dinero a sí mismo-. Horacio se sentiría culpable, puede que se sienta impotente de dejar que solo su _“Gusnabo”_ trabajará, o inclusive por pelear al día siguiente con el que se burló de su cresta y ser expulsado, sin posibilidad alguna. Tal vez Gustabo, a día de hoy le culpa un poco, pero fue decisión suya, e igual, él ya era distinto, antes daría todo por dinero para él y su hermano -por igual-, ahora daría todo por poder -por sentir control-.

_~~Él y Pogo darían todo por tener poder.~~ _

Cuando comenzó su momento de infiltrarse en la mafia donde su viejo amigo Emilio forma parte, se dio cuenta de que tanto se perdía, puso en duda su momentáneo recreo moral. Pero era policía, legal y con buena paga, se supone que son una familia…

_~~Pero el pobre Leopoldo no era el mejor ejemplo.~~ _

_~~ -todo por culpa de Conway- ~~ _

Gustabo y Pogo solo piensan en lo que les conviene, lo que les dará más dinero -para el payaso- o más poder -para el rubio-. Trabajaran juntos para lograrlo de ser necesario, a este punto solo pueden confiar en ellos mismos, en sus instintos y deseos, harán lo que sea para lograrlo, porque:

_~~«Nos necesitamos, querido amigo rico. Nos necesitamos para sobrevivir»~~ _

_~~ «sI, Nos nECeSiTAmoS» ~~ _

Pero ni Horacio y mucho menos Conway deben entrometerse, si se involucran todo se arruinaría. Debían pensar bien su estrategia. Están seguros de que su trabajo valdrá la pena, y sea cual sea el resultado: siempre saldrían beneficiados.

Aun así, siempre tendrá en mente que: a las 22:00 horas bailó en un local para viejos siendo menor de edad, a las 22:47 horas tuvo su primer cliente y a las 23:02 horas le dio una mamada que hasta el día de su muerte, ese hombre recordó como la mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
